Goku x vegeta hypnosis
by Raditzash
Summary: What happens when bulma stops having sex with vegeta and in rage vegeta hypnotizes goku so he can use him for some much needed release but then falls in love with his hypnotized self.
1. Chapter 1

**warning the hypnosis isn't all that realistic and is bit rushed just saying so you won't be able to bitch at me about yaoi cause you guys seem to hate my non yaoi fanfic which I know your tired of hearing this I'm not stopping.**

"no vegeta I'm not in the mood!" bulma exclaimed. In a fit of rage vegeta blasted off but not before saying "I'll be back later and you better be ready." vegeta landed in front of goku's house. "hey vegeta what's up," goku said in his usual manner. "I NEED A SPAR NOW!" vegeta exclaimed catching goku off guard. "what's wrong?" goku curiously asked. Vegeta ignored the question as he led them to a wasteland. "vegeta what's wrong?"goku repeated. "what makes you think something is wrong?" vegeta asked. "well this is where we first fought," goku replied. Vegeta mentally slapped himself at this realization. Vegeta left abruptly leaving goku confused. He landed "woman come out here!"he exclaimed. "no not this time vegeta!" she yelled. 'stupid woman I'll make her pay'is what he thought as he walked through east city. He stopped in front of a building called hypnofair next to it was a store the hypo-shop for all your hypnosis needs. ' I wonder I don't think a will be calm enough but maybe ' vegeta thought. Vegeta looked around until he found a book called how to hypnotize. Vegeta looked at the bottom corner it read includes pocket watch. Vegeta paid for the and left. **2 hours of reading later.** vegeta chuckled darkly as he flew towards kakarot who was just about to leave. "oh your back,"goku said. "yes now kakarot do me a favor and sit down,"vegeta commanded as goku obeyed. "look at this watch," he looked at the watch as vegeta began to swing it back and forth. After a couple minutes goku began to talk. "ve...vegeta I have to get back to...to...to...to."goku dreamily said."go back to who kakarot," vegeta asked evilly "go...back..to you...master," goku said in monotone. "yes kakarot i am your master and what ever I say from now on you will believe,' vegeta replied. "yes master,' goku obediently replied. "you will believe than I am the more handsome, even stronger than you and an overall perfect being the most perfect being in the universe that your obsessed with,"vegeta evilly replied. "yes master is perfect that I love and worship.I do not deserve to be in master's presence but I am honored that master thinks i am worthy," goku obediently replied. "now home kakarot and act normal until I give command," vegeta commanded. "yes master," goku replied as they flew their separate ways.

**cliff hanger at the worst time it made this chapter short but I've gotten enough hatter comments to say I don't care anymore my dad told me if I have haters I must be doing something right. The more hater comments I the more i know that people are wasting their lives making fun of an amateur's i still suck at writing and mess up at grammar but when I to make a chapter and post as fast as it's not going to be perfect. So I say now I no longer care post mean comments all you want but you know what they say sticks and stones may break your bones but words may never hurt me and i honestly believe that. ps I'm sorry what I did say to the mean comments i did't really mean that I was really angry because I had a bad day which I have a lot of.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta slept on the couch that night. All night he couldn't stop smirking about his plans. **The Next Day**. The day went normal until bulma threw a party that afternoon. She was still mad at vegeta for god knows what. Goku talked to his friends while vegeta walked to the microphone. "greatings weaklings I am prous to announce that I have gathered he dragonballs so that I may wish for immortality for me and someone special," vegeta announced. "vegeta I'm very flattered but I thought you gave up that dream,"bulma said. " it's not for you woman now shenron arise," vegeta continued. "oh no you don't come one goku ," krillian replied. "slave take care of them and I will reward you greatly," vegeta said confusing everyone. "yes master," goku replied as he turned his back to vegeta his eyes dark and unfocused. "good slave now shenron grant my wish I wish for immortality for kakarot and me," vegeta saidsad he others tried to stop him but were stopped by goku. "your wish has been granted i bid you farewell ,"shenron boomed. Vegeta smirked as light surround both goku and himself. The others watched in horror as the man they'd thought changed was now turning himself immortal and the earth's savior that was now under his power. "now come slave for your reward," vegeta commanded. "yes master," goku obediently replied as they both flew to the same wasteland. "now slave time for your reward," vegeta said suductivly. Goku looked dazed out while he walked towards vegeta. There was a tent in goku's pants that caused vegeta to smirk while embracing goku. "naughty kakarot don't worry I'll take care of that strip,"vegeta evilly said. They both striped off their clothes. Goku timidly touched vegeta's skin and avoiding eye contact to vegeta's amazement. " what's taking so long slave and look at me ," vegeta angrily stated while he forced goku's unwilling tac to gaze at his. "forgive me master but I do not wish to harm naster's perfect being with my unworthyness you are a prince and princes don't deserve people like me." goku monoluged. 'oh kami is this the hypnosis's doing'vegeta thought,'the powerful, cheerful and merciful kakarot believes I am perfect and just admitted my royal title.' "my slave when you obey my orders you get rewards like this onenoes sit back and enjoy," vegeta stated. Vegeta kissed goku passionatly as his hands pinched goku's nipples causing him to moan and arc his back vegeta then used one hand to cup goku's crotch. "these two places will now be three times as sensitive," vegeta stated. Vegeta smirked as goku was screaming with pleasure with only one twist of a nipple. "master please take me I need you inside of me," goku begged. Vegeta slowly entered goku tryin not to hurt him not knowing why. They both found release soon after. "kakarot!" vegeta exclaimed. "master I love you," goku screamed. I love you those three words caught vegeta by surprise did he mean those words or was the hypnosis doing this it ment a lot to him though because who could love monster like him apparently only the great kakarot. "I love you too slave," vegeta replied. This put a smile on goku's face to see his master love him. They layer beside eachother on the ground panting. "slave my feet need tending to," vegeta said. "yes master," goku replied as he put his toe in his mouth and began to sucking it moaning at the musky taste. Vegeta looked in confusion at the earth's savior sucking at his feet and enjoying it. 'the real kakarot wouldn't do this for me the why now' vegeta thought. Vegeta watched in amazement after goku finished sucking on his toes goku began to smell and lick at his feet. "master our perfect,"goku moaned. Vegeta smirk as he started to realize what effect he had on the earth's savior. The z gang landed in front of the and with shocked faces. They quickly put their clothes on. "master please don't make me fight them,"goku begged. "don't worry Slave your in good hands," vegeta reassured. He stepped up to everyones fear. "ok yamcha me, you ,and tien will destract vegeta while piccolo takes goku," krillian whispered. Vegeta knocked them down with ease. As te plan failed they escaped all except piccolo who vegeta knocked out. Piccolo woke up tied to a tree he tried to struggle but his ki was drained. "now namic after this you'll be working for me,"vegeta announced. "never!"piccolo exclaimed. "slave hold him down," vegeta commanded as goku held piccolo's struggling head in place. Vegeta began to swing the watch back and forthwashing words of encouragement until piccolo's struggles began to lessen. "now namic I am your master," vegeta stated. "no your vegeta the stubborn prince of nothing...," piccolo said as a final struggle."let's try this again I am your master." vegeta said trying to contain his anger. "you...are...my...master," piccolo obediently replied.

**Omg he's got piccolo too. No there's no piccolo couples in this fic. If you looked closely there was a reference to N.K Thomson's torture chamber and forgot got who made it's Gary's hypnosis rewrite. Well see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raditzash:In this chapter I will feature duh dun dun chi chi (screams) ha well well enjoy the chapter. **

**chapter 3:**

"namic you will protect me and kakarot when they try to separate us," vegeta said. "yes master," piccolo replied."now go," vegeta commanded. Goku stayed with vegeta as piccolo flew away. "goku!" chi chi shrieked from just feet away. She stormed to the emotionless goku as vegeta stood up stood unfazed by her. Chi Chi tried in vain to get goku to notice her. His face remained the same to chi chi's annoyance.

"Goku why aren't you listening to me you were suppose to be home 2 hours ago," she screamed to vegeta's annoyance. "If i left I would have to leave master," goku replied to chi chi's shock. "goku you are your own person,"she replied. Chi chi tried to pull goku away but vegeta stopped her by pushing her away. "keep your hands off of him you bitch!" he exclaims. "how dare you!"chi chi replied as she slapped him forcing his face to move sideways and causing goku to turn his attention. "mustn't hurt master," he said blocking chi chi off from vegeta who was rubbing his cheek.

Just the piccolo dropped in and held chi chi back. "namic release her she is of no threat to us but from now on you will only come when instructed. Oh and this time could could you take her home it's getting late," vegeta commanded. Piccolo only nodded picking up a struggling chi chi and flying away. Vegeta sighed in relief as she disappeared from sight. "slave take off your shirt," vegeta instructed. Goku obeyed without hesitation. 'kakarot obeys every order now. This somehow arouses me' vegeta thought.

Vegeta immediately pinched goku's nipples causing him to throw his head back and scream in pleasure. This caused vegeta to smirk as he continued further. He stripped them both until they were completely naked. "slave would you like me inside of you?" vegeta asked mockingly. "yes master take me as yours!" goku begged. "then suck me," vegeta commanded. Goku got down on his knees and began to lick vegeta's erection.

**I'm an asshole cuting a lemon short it will continue in the next chapter I promise and ah ah paragraph spaces and I know it was short but it's friggin 11:43 at night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta forced kakarot's mouth to swallow more of his cock into his mouth moaning at the hot feeling. Goku moaned at the taste of his master wanting nothing more than to please him. Just before he climaxed vegeta pulled out making kakarot whimper weakly at the loss of the taste. Vegeta smirked. "don't worry my pet there's more to come," he said calmly to kakarot's excitement. Vegeta began to pet goku's head making goku purr leaning into the touch. The purr entranced vegeta calming him down. Never had he thought the great kakarot could purr like a kitten before him. If they ever took him away I don't know what I would do. Feh I'm immortal they wouldn't be able to hurt me even if they tried...but what if they wish it away and take him. Vegeta's thoughts scattered with fear but he shook them off. He returned his attention back to goku who continued to purr. "slave I wish you to tell the truth what did you think of me before?" vegeta commanded. " master I thought you wee strong and persistent and I admired that I thought bulma was a lucky girl to have you," goku answered to vegeta's shock.

He...He liked me before and now I use him what kind of person am I? vegeta thought. "slave that's enough now lay on your back," vegeta commanded. Goku obeyed and now lay on the dirt and rocks. Vegeta crawled to goku and began to enter his digits slowly in to goku's entrance while caressing his face. Goku's moans grew louder as vegeta entered him slowly. "master please may I," goku begged. "not yet slave not be I do," vegeta replied. This caused goku to whimper cutely. Only a few moments later vegeta came forcing goku to cum as well.

Chi chi struggled harder and cried for help but all in vain. The rest of the z gang heard her the immediately sprang into action. Despite piccolo's strength he was out numbered. They took him back to capsule corp where bulma was working in her lab. "thanks,"chi chi said. They tied piccolo to a chair and tried to figure things out. "How about we try counter hypnosis," Yamaha suggested. So they did just that. "piccolo-San look at this pen there's nothing but the pen," Yamaha said. "how is this going to work," tein said. In a matter of seconds it amazingly worked piccolo was following his words and the pen. "that was awkward,"bulma said. "where the fuck am I?"piccolo asked. Yamaha untied piccolo and said "well vegeta hypnotized you to I think to protect him and goku."

Goku and vegeta lie there panting in each other's arms. 'that was amazing but if kakarot was changed back he would no longer think that' vegeta thought. 'he looks adorable now' vegeta continued. He quickly shook off those thoughts. Vegeta then picked up goku's tail and stroke tail again. Once more goku began to purr. 'maybe we could leave earth and start a new life in a place that doesn't know who we are,' vegeta frantically thought,'what if the earth is attacked you would be heartbroken.' "master whats wrong?" goku asked cutely. "nothing my pet now rest," vegeta replied. Goku obey falling into a restful sleep.

This moment was interrupted by chic chi as she stormed up to goku and kicked him. What happened next confused both chi chi and vegeta. Goku sat up ant began to tear up. "master she hurt me," goku began to wail childishly. "goku calm down I'm here," chi chi said holding onto goku. "no I want master master to comfort me not you," goku continued. Goku pushed a confused chi chi and pulled an equally confused vegeta into a hug. Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arms around a naked goku. "see woman he no longer wants you," vegeta evilly said. Goku continued to sob on vegeta shoulder while chi chi stood baffled. "goku you have to come home," chi chi said. "master please don't let her take me away," goku begged. "it's ok slave I wont let her," vegeta reassured him. "he is not your slave!"chi chi exclaimed as she punched vegeta forcing him down. "master!"goku exclaimed trying to run to Vegeta's side but was stopped by the z gang."master save me!" goku begged. Goku watched horror as vegeta was not givin a chance to stir before being knocked out. They flew away with a struggling goku. "how could you hurt master he was immortal," goku whispered. "didn't you hear son we use namic's dragonballs to wish it away,"replied piccolo to goku's horror. "please don't hurt me," goku begged cutely with his puppy dog eyes. This came as a shock to everyone. "we won't hurt you I promise we all do," yamacha replied. " I just want my master," goku continued.

That night yamacha went down to the bedroom that goku was sleeping in. He opened the door to find goku on the bed crying. Yamacha walked up to goku and touched his back. True yamcacha had a crush on goku and was devestated when vegeta did this to him. His touch made goku flinch in surprise. He crawled above goku and kissed him. Goku began to struggle but the hypnosis made him seem very weak. In a matter of minutes their their clothes were off.

Yamacha was enjoying himself but goku was confused it felt but it wasn't his master. Goku felt like a whore for even enjoying it. After they both found release goku began to sob again. This made yamacha confused. Didn't he enjoy it he ended up moaning my name. Goku kept crying louder.

**Here's another chapter. If you guys haven't figured it out yet I don't like chi chi or bulma so I don't read those fics yet I think those moments in the anime with them and their husbands are touching. In my opinion it's different in the fanfics because its all about them loving the a lot and I just think their bitches. Chi chi constantly bitchin to goku and the same with bulma but she can't take care of herself. In the early dbz she's needy and vain and near the end she's still kind of vain and thinks she can care for herself. At least chi chi knows how to fight even defending gohan in his early years. Don't even get me started on gt. If you guys want to hate on my rant then go on but that's what I think the only b/v fic I liked was a vampire fic that I will never read again and the only cc/g I've read was an interesting one before I found out it was cc/g fic. Well Peace**


End file.
